Fleeting Bliss
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: Men mistake friendship, but not sex, for love; women mistake sex, but not friendship, for love." Too bad Hiruma was always rather controversial. HiruMamo


**Notes: Originally written for LJComm Centi_porn [****Theme Set III]. It's a bit different from what I usually write - but it serves itself, and I think the title catches the tone well enough. Plus, I just love my multiple cultural references. **

**

* * *

**Title: "Fleeting Bliss": Intertwined Destiny of Individual Souls

**01. Balance**

Justice is a Lady, beautiful and oh-so righteous. With manners, etiquette, and a brain-melting smile, not that his brain is easy to melt. But she does, and in the storage room after classes, with dusty weights on her left, and a broom forgotten on the floor (a year later he still cackles at that imagery in the solitude of the clubhouse) she makes sin itself to come undone, whispering _Hiruma-kun, your behavior is unacceptable_, as he balances her on the edge of the table with his suddenly uncertain hands, whispering back. _Then I need to be punished, fucking Anezaki-san_.

**02. Aware**

Now that things finally wrap up, Agon grins like a fucking idiot he is and says that She is Devil's Weakness. She actually is, but for a very long time now, because she might be one of the many reasons why things were so weird the first year. For every time he felt powerless, falling breathless into her embrace, his grunts to her moans, there was an initial surge of incomparable primal power, to hush harder, to win better, to make her come faster. She is not only a Weakness, and not just Strength. She is Devil's Salvation.

**03. Wait**

"Everything will come around," she said. "Just wait."

He does, patiently.

For new players, new year, new possible recruits, new slaves, new shipment of his favorite guns, and also for the day she will return back to Tokyo from the countryside, when he won't meet her at the train station, but two blocks away from it, drag her to the nearest love-hotel and screw her brains out, rough and somewhat greedy, making her wish she never left him for that spring break.

She probably has the same idea, because his phone beeps with the time and date of her return.

**04. Rhythm**

This is the first day of their second year, and he is surprised to see her during admissions. Then she is lost from his view, well, she is a big girl, probably some Disciplinary Committee crap, and he does his part for the club, same routine for everyone. And then she is in his face, some weakling behind her back, and he suddenly snaps.

…She holds onto his shoulders for her life, because she can't match his rhythm anymore, her lips still bruised from his kisses, and wonders why her protecting Sena got him so wound up.

**05. Shift**

"More free labor," he says, walking proudly back to the clubhouse.

30 minutes later she enters the small building and picks up his red shirt.

"You'll look good in that, _Fucking Manager_," he smirks from behind his laptop, and wants to make another remark when her school shirt falls to the floor and the red material of his uniform glides down the curve of her body, her full breasts in a sophisticated bra, the flat expanse of her stomach, and a cute little navel he has a sudden urge to lick.

"You are drooling," she smirks, and his laptop is not so interesting anymore.

**06. Transparent**

In her locker, among the data and her notebooks, she finds a small box with a note: "Wear this for practice."

She follows his demand, so that after the training, when he slides the pants of her sport uniform down her hips, he grins at the sight of a pair of g-sting, basically transparent, and tugs one of the sides with his teeth.

"It's nice but very uncomfortable," she notifies him, and yelps when the material snaps back into her hip.

"Oh, but I love it," he answers and thinks which side to pull next.

**07. Reflection**

Having sex in front of a mirror is something she haven't thought of before, but as she looks over up at her own flustered face, she thinks it's rather embarrassing. Then, he peaks over her shoulder, eyes sparkling, and she observes as he playfully bites on her earlobe, his tongue darting out to lick the sting, and looks at his reflection as well.

He immediately disappears behind her back and she moans when he thrusts in with a lecherous face.

Still, in his head there is a shocking thought that they actually look good together.

**08. Crave**

She didn't go to his room that first night in Vegas. One man's body can take _so_ much before breaking.

Instead, she was woken up by the opening of her locked door.

One Minute later, a weight of one quarterback lied on her bed, under her covers, with his hands rummaging all over her body, and his lips hot and slow on hers.

The only thing she could ask as he went lower, his teeth gracing around her nipple, was: "How did you open the door?"

He smirked into her skin, fingers gently caressing her inner tight.

"I got a master key."

**09. Fleeting**

When Musashi returns, she is relieved. There is that smile on Hiruma's face, his calculating cocoon cracking; she is happy for him. Gen notices, somehow she forgot he can see things others don't.

"How do you co-exist with this man?" he asks quietly after another of their arguments.

How does she really?..

Her fingers trace his firm lips, and he catches one, sucking it in the hot crevasse of his mouth, his wicked tongue whistling around the digit, and he growls, going down on her in a force of blissful orgasm.

In a Fleeting Bliss. That would be it.

**10. Meld**

She is naked, on top, and mad at him. He thinks he can come from that view, and he is so close, and then she pulls him to sit up, and bites on his neck so hard there will be a freaking bruise the size of Texas. But he just smiles sweetly and looks her in the eyes, where all the questions are: _How could you? Don't I mean anything to you?_

So he captures her lips teasingly, and whispers into her moan.

"You hided fucking Shrimp from me, I hided him from you. All fair."

**11. Fate**

They fit perfectly, curve to curve. His palms are big enough to fully cover her breasts, his height is enough for him to rest his head on her shoulder, and she can actually wrap her legs around his waist and lock them behind his back.

_But that is not enough__ to be Fate_.

He is that strong independent man who needs her.

She is that part of him that is nice, understanding and actually gives a crap.

_No, still not it_.

"What, no standard bitching?"

"You don't snore, so I have nothing to complain about."

**12. Again**

He has this very concentrated face, like he has never seen her naked before, and he explores her, until he reaches her tights, and then starting to feel them over, one leg at a time, his palm gliding up and down with gentle caress of a sculptor forming a body out of clay, and she giggles when his fingernails brush her knee.

He pauses and catches her inquisitive look.

"Fucking Dreads said you have nice legs..."

She signs heavily, preparing a speech about not caring what Agon says.

"…which once again proves he is complete dim fuck because your boobs are way better."

**13. Few**

"Yoichi," she tugged on the piece to cover herself, but that didn't really help the matter, because the harder she pulled down, the more of her breasts showed out, and that just made her look like some dirty hooker from a porn movie with a cheesy title like "Naughty Housewifes 4".Which he told her straight away in a cockish tone, as he pushed her against the kitchen counter, sliding one of the straps down her shoulder. The blush she sported was the second pink thing he would allow in his home after that apron of hers.

**14. Vertigo**

There is a tight balance between lustful fornication and being professional he thinks they are holding so well.

Recently he noticed these moments through almost two years together, but it hits him just now, eyes snapping open, when his lips stop mere millimeters away from her skin, and he presses his forehead against her collarbone with a grunt.

"Youichi, are you alright?" Her voice has a little tender note he didn't notice before, her fingers lacing his hair.

He looks up in her eyes, his expression as opened and unguarded as ever.

"I think I felt in love with you."

**15. Inverse**

He looks so young, numb and slightly stupefied from realization, and that exact moment she knows he never was in love before.

It's funny and a bit sad, so she softly giggles into her palm, cups his face and gently kisses his forehead where that traitorous mature wrinkle is supposed to be.

"Alright," she answers, and observes the rarest occurrence of all: a boyish smile on this sharp face and it steals her breath away.

The covers turn into mess, and in the tangle of legs, arms and their heated bodies she feels light.

He might actually love her.


End file.
